


Don't Be Sad

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Thirst Order Triplet AU, Virgin!Matt, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: You’ve worked four hard months on a project for work, only to have it come back as “inadequate”, good thing your boyfriend Matt is here to cheer you up.
Warnings: None, this is literal cotton candy, marshmallow fluff with smut at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely mods of the former thirst-order-confessions and the new thirst-order-confessions-renewed and to anyone else who was sad the blog was deleted. Also this is my first smut ever, so it probably sucks, but I did my best and I hope you all feel better. Much love - Luna

You felt like you could cry, four months crafting, polishing and recrafting this project, only for the taunting red stamp of “inadequate” to greet you. When asked on why it was such, your boss simply shrugged and replied. “I didn’t like it.” You quit on the spot. 

After grabbing enough of your favorite snack you to bury you before you hightailed it to your apartment and locked the door, you end up collapsing on your bed, just wanting to curl up and die.

“I even had to cut out time with my boyfriend…” You mumbled, tears stinging your eyes as spit and crumbs fell from your mouth. The realization hit you like a bullet. “Matt!”

You hadn’t talked to him in a week! You gulped as you pulled your phone towards you and noticed a single message.

_“How’d the project go babe <3″_

Taking a deep sigh you typed back a message.  _“not good </3″_

After a moment your phone pinged.  _“ ಥ_ಥ what happened”_

You managed a slight smile, he always did little things to make you feel better.  _“remember that project i did where i had to blow you off? wasn’t even worth it, he didn’t accept it so i quit. ;_; i’m sorry”_

He pinged back even quicker than before.  _“I’m on my way!”_

_“wait what?”  
_

He didn’t answer after that, after not even five minutes you heard a knock at the door. You sighed, you felt like shit (and probably looked like shit) so you curled into your bed tighter.

“Just use your key please!” You yelled.

You heard the key turn and the door unlock and the familiar squeaking of sneakers approach your room. You turned your head to see Matt peeking through your doorway. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a puffy orange vest and his worn jeans. 

“Hey…” He said quietly. “I told my parents I’d stay here awhile so…” He slowly scooted in, that’s when you noticed he had a brown paper bag full of your favorite games, movies, drinks and candy. “We can do whatever you want… As long as you don’t be sad.”

You planted your face firmly into your pillow. “That’s really sweet Matt, but I kinda want to stay here until moss grows on me…”

He scoffed a bit. “Come on.” He put the bag on the floor with a rustle and then sat on your bed, causing it to dip.

“No…” You mumbled. “Get your big butt off my bed.”

He chuckled and began stroking your hair, you felt a pleasant warmness as his calloused fingers massaged your skull. “We’re just going to your couch…”

You let out a soft groan and finally felt a full smile spread across your face. “Ok… But I’m going to take my time going over there.”

He huffed and grabbed you by the ankles and moved you in a way you would be on the short way of the blanket, causing you to yelp in surprise.

“Matt what the fuck?!” You exclaimed.

He didn’t say anything as he threw the bottom end of the blanket over your back and began to… Roll you into your favorite blanket.

“Alright, sushi, let’s go.” He said as he threw you over one of his broad shoulders and walked over to your couch. He gently placed you long ways on the couch, facing towards your TV and placed a warm kiss on your forehead. “I love you.” 

You felt the kiss radiate through your temple and begin to melt your stress away. You smiled and managed to pull a hand out of your tight blanket and gently caress his face, feeling his freshly shaved skin and soft cheeks. You pulled yourself up, and pursed your lips and meet his. The coolness of his glasses pressed against the bridge of your nose as he left a kiss light as a butterfly on you.

He opened his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. “You want to watch the ‘Princess Bride’?”

You playfully pushed him away. “Way to ruin the moment, you nerd.”

“You know it.” He teased as he walked to your room. “But do you?”

“Sure.”

He flashed a wicked grin as he slowly slid into your room. “Assss youuuu wiiiissshhh…”

You let out a hearty laugh. “You are a nerd.”

He came out holding the paper bag and some of the snacks you had purchased before. “But I’m your nerd.” He took out the DVD and popped it into your TV and took the remote before putting the brown bag on the floor in front of you. He lifted your upper body up at an angle so he could sit down and then had you rest on his soft lap. He started the movie and began to thread his finger in your hair, causing the warm sensations to arise once more. He took your favorite candy and unwrapped it for you.

“Open.”

You complied. He smiled and kissed it before carefully placing it in your mouth. You let it smooth over your tongue and felt a place that was slightly damp, no doubt where he placed the kiss. 

“He must’ve licked it a little by accident…” You thought. “I wonder what his tongue would feel like…”

For the past year you have dated, you never really went passed chaste kissing and you were both still virgins. It wasn’t you two wanted to wait until marriage or anything, but you’ve just been taking it slow as a couple. You and Matt’s personalities weren’t the type to hit it and quit it, unlike his brother Ben who attempted to get with you before, you wanted to enjoy the soft part of the relationship. 

But even so, that didn’t mean certain… Thoughts hadn’t crossed your mind. Due to his utterly shameless brothers, you’ve heard their sexual encounters while being at Organa-Solo home, much to Matt’s dismay. He would escort you out of the house with a feverish glow, apologizing profusely. Part of you was envious, desperately wanting to be you whimpering on the ground, screaming Matt’s name (you even put yourself on the pill just in case), but at the same time you didn’t want to just say: “MATT LET’S FUCK!” You wanted to at least made sure you both felt the same way.

You sighed, and let your head fall rest deeper onto his thighs. This was probably the closest you were gonna get for now, not that it wasn’t too bad. You still had an adorable, handsome, thoughtful boyfriend who genuinely loves and cares for you and that’s all that mattered. 

* * *

An hour passed when you heard the first snore. Looking up from his lap, you saw that Matt had his shoulders dropped, head rolled back and eyes closed. You smirked, he made the cutest noises when he slept. He reminded you of a sleeping bunny, his nose even twitched now and then. Deciding not to wake him, you continued to watch the movie until it was finished, before taking the remote and changing it to a normal TV channel. 

He then let out your name in a soft groan. You looked up at him, thinking he was awake, but his eyes were still closed and he made no other attempt to move. He was a tad prone to sleep talking, one time he ordered a none pizza with left beef and demanded to see the queen without even opening his eyes, so it wasn’t too surprising.

That was until you felt _it_.

You thought maybe it was his knuckle or the zipper of his pants, so you reached over to try and push it back. That’s when your hand felt something much longer… And thicker. Matt let out a loud moan as you pressed against his erection.

It was then you realized what he was dreaming about. You felt heat rush to your face, along with a dry throat and a wet heat pool between your thighs. You bit your lip and couldn’t help it, you dragged the pads of your fingers up his shaft to his tip, which illicited a yelp, which caused Matt to open his eyes.

“Wha-what happened?” He stuttered with a tad drone in his voice, still somewhat groggy. “Did I fall asleep?” He turned to look down at you. “I’m sorry, I-”

You watched as his face explode into red when he saw you lay right beside his throbbing cock. His eyes seemed to turn blank as he slid himself from under you before fleeing to your bathroom.   
  
“OH FUCK!” He screams as he locked the door. “I’m so sorry!”

You pushed the burrito blanket off yourself. “Matt calm down, it’s ok.” You said soothingly, before knocking on the door. “It’s a normal thing…”

You heard Matt groan, but you couldn’t tell what it was from. Part of you hoped he wouldn’t relieve himself just yet, the other couldn’t get the thought of him, face flushed, with a bare lower body, making amazing noises as he-

“No, you don’t understand… This isn’t the first time…” Matt’s voice faltered slightly. 

You heard him shuffle towards the door and it unlocked, Matt was standing there, sweating like crazy, his face a light shade of scarlet, panting heavily. 

“I… I’ve been having, filthy thoughts about you…” He confessed, his gaze turned downward in shame. “You’re my girlfriend and I love you and one day, I want to marry you… But I feel like a pervert…” He turned around, shaking. “I… I dream about you touching me… Stroking me… I see you wanton before me… Oh fuck, I’ve even dreamed about…” He swallowed audibly. “Being in you…” 

You felt your heart begin to pulse quicker, with each word you felt the dull ache in your sex begin to grow, your panties becoming damp. “Matt…”

He turned to face you, he was tearing, he honestly believed he hurt you. “I’m so sorry, if you want to break up… I understand.”

You looked up at him and sighed softly, trying to appear serene and forgiving when nothing more you wanted to jump his bones. You gently put your hands in his large ones, feeling heat come off in waves.

“Matty, you didn’t do anything wrong…” You whispered, before leaning forward and pressing your lips against his soft, moist ones.

 You were sure to wrap your arms around him and squeeze him tightly. Matt responded with a grunt of surprise when your tongue slip out of your mouth and begin to tease his lips. He instinctively took a step back, breaking your grip.

“What… What are you doing?” He asked, genuinely shocked. “You’re… Not mad?”

You couldn’t help it anymore. You grabbed him and dragged him to your room before slamming the door shut.

“Matt, the only thing I’m fucking mad about is that you didn’t tell me sooner!” You pushed him on the bed and began to kiss him deeply, even leaving bites across his cheeks and neck.

Matt moaned, throwing his head back, giving into pure desire. You smiled at the sight of him, eyes rolled back, slack-jawed in pleasure, moaning as you left a burning trail across his body. You spread your legs and graze over his erection with your damp panties, starting to become soaked with each slight contact. He whined at the teasing and began grabbing at you desperately, trying to bring you closer, trying to feel more skin.

“Please…” He panted. “I need more…”

You smirked as you pulled off your shirt and your pants, feeling the coolness spread across your skin, but a cold chill in your wet cunt. Matt never blinked once as he stared at you, looking at every piece of exposed flesh.

“You’re so beautiful…” He breathed, gently caressing the sides of your breasts before leaving a heated trail down to your hips.

“And only yours…” You breathed as you grabbed his t-shirt and threw it off him, then unzipping his jeans and tugging them down, leaving Matt in black boxers with his erection painfully obvious before you. 

He growled as he grabbed onto you and pulled you down against his fit chest, you could feel his heart beat wild, elevating you slightly as he heaved. He crashed his lips against yours as he began to scratch your back carefully, seeking your bra strap. When he found it he practically tore it in half and grabbed it and threw it to the side. He wasted no time wrapping his large hands around your freed breasts, especially running his thumbs over your nipples, sending electric pulses of pleasure throughout your body. You mewled, pressing yourself forward, deeper into his grip as well as rubbing your sore cunt against his solid cock. He whined loudly as you did so, as he began to feel your wetness through his boxers. 

“Matt… I need you…” You begged in a dusky voice as you grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down as quickly as you possibly could.

His throbbing cock met the cold air and Matt yelped slightly. You took a moment to step back and watch him. His hair was messy, dampening from sweat, he was panting loudly, salivating as well, his body seemed to glisten. Soon your eyes were drawn to his member, flushed pink with veins visible, the tip a radiating red that leaked clear precum. You knew what to do. You grabbed the edge of your panties and pulled those off, the cold now caressing your folds. Matt’s pupils dilated as he saw your arousal, he saw your engorged clit and seemed to stop breathing all together.

“Holy shit… I’m making you feel this way…” He said breathlessly, he opened his arms and whined again. “Please… I need you too.”

You growled as you fell into his embrace, feeling the heated friction of bare skin on skin. Wet, heated kisses between you two, Matt’s cock would brush against your stomach, your thighs, smearing precum, and finally with a single buck you felt his solid head brush against your entrance. You moaned as you allow Matt roll you onto the bed. He was on one hand, with his knees locked around your hips, he moved your legs open, spreading you wide. Your cunt clenched in anticipation as your arms wrapped around Matt’s back.

“Babe… I just wanted to apologize in advance,” Matt began, swallowing hard, his eyes glued to your dripping cunt. “If this hurts… If this sucks…”

You launched up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I don’t care Matt, I love you and I just want your cock in me now!”

He moaned shakily. “Alright… Tell me if anything happens…”

“Matt… Please…” You whined.

He lowered himself, his tip teasing you, feeling how tight you were. You yelped as he let his stiff head in, more out of shock than pain. Matt stopped right away and looked at you.

“Is this… Ok?”  
  
You bucked against him, allowing another filling inch within you. “Keep going… Just slowly… Please Matt…”

He gulped and obliged, pushing in further, you felt yourself being stretched, but not painful. You made a number of grunts, moans, and incoherent babble as Matt filled you completely. 

“So warm… So tight… You feel so good…” He heaved with each thrust. “Better than the dream…”

You shuddered as he began to pull out, then yelped when he pushed back in. Slowly, steadily, he began to quicken his pace. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades and his hands found your breasts and your ass, the sound of smacking flesh began to fill the air. It was an amazing sensation, feeling your nerves split open in your clit, the slap of flesh against your ass as well as his hands grabbing at your raw skin.You felt a heated pressure begin to build in your cervix as his pace became blindingly fast.

“Matt… I’m so close…” You hissed softly.

He huffed as he bit your shoulder. “I… I am too. Oh God, you’re so amazing…”

Soon he did something, unexpectedly, he seemed to fully withdraw himself, but thrust back in without mercy, striking your heated core. You cried out in pleasure, feeling almost as if a dam within you broke open, your orgasm seemed to explode from your core and cover his cock entirely. With a few final thrusts, Matt unleashed his white seed inside you, feeling the rush of hot liquid fill you completely and leak out of your satisfied cunt. Matt shook, panting, recovering from his time, he slowly pulled himself out of you, causing you to shiver as he exited. He fell onto his back onto the bed beside you and pulled you onto his chest. You felt his heart beat once more, but it slowly faded to normalcy as he placed a chaste kiss on your head.

“I love you…”

You turned around and kissed him lightly on his lips. “I love you too.”

You rolled back on the bed and just cuddled him close for a few moments, before you heard the familiar tone of Matt’s text notification. Matt reached over and took his phone out of his jeans pocket. Being the nosy person you were, you scooted over as he opened the text message, it was from his brother, Ben.

_“I fucking broke the sink again, can you leave your gf for a bit to come fix it.”_

Matt turned to you with a smirk and texted back: “ _No can do bro”_

Ben was quick to text back. _“What the fuck dude?”_

You took his phone and held it up, making sure that Ben could see you and Matt were in bed, naked, then took a selfie and sent it.

Ben, once again, was very quick to text back.  _“Took you two long enough, but who’s gonna fix the fucking sink?”_

Matt texted back. _“I’ll handle it tomorrow, I have a feeling I’ll be busy all night”_

Ben sent one final reply.  _“Fuck you, and fuck your girlfriend. (even though you’re gonna do it literally)”_

But then Kylo texted Matt:  _“Do you have any idea why Ben keeps screaming ‘fuck’?”_


End file.
